In the related art, a liquid crystal display generally includes a display panel having a plurality of data lines, a plurality of gate lines (or referred to as scan lines) intersecting the plurality of data lines, and pixel units arranged in a matrix form. Further, a thin film transistor (TFT) is provided at an intersection of one data line and one gate line. In an embodiment, a gate electrode of the TFT is electrically connected to the gate line, a source electrode of the TFT is electrically connected to the data line, and a drain electrode of the TFT is electrically connected to a pixel electrode. In addition, the display panel may be further provided with a gate driver sequentially supplying gate driving signal to the gate lines and a source driver supplying data voltage signal to the data lines. An active area of a typical liquid crystal display is generally in a rectangular shape, and the gate driving signal and a source driving signal (i.e., the data voltage signal) are driven using different drivers or an integral driving chip. However, a gate shift register receiving signals from the driving chip is generally located in a non-active area at both sides of the active area of the display panel, and transmits gate scan signals via the scan lines in the active area of the gate shift register, respectively.
A touch display screen, as an input media, is a simple and convenient means of human-machine interaction. Accordingly, more and more products have a touch display function integrated in the liquid crystal display. However, wires for providing touch control signals of touch control electrodes have to pass through the non-active area at both sides of the display panel, which further increases the bezel area of the display panel.